The present invention generally relates to an anti-theft device for motor vehicles and, more specifically, it relates to a hydraulic brake locking device which, when engaged, positively locks the hydraulic brakes of a motor vehicle so that even if the motor is "jump-started", the vehicle can not be moved since the brakes of the vehicle and thus the wheels are locked.
Basically, the present invention contemplates an electro-mechanical mechanism for selectively, hydraulically locking and unlocking the brakes of an automobile. A key switch is electrically connected to the vehicles' battery. It provides power to a small motor. When power is provided to the motor, it reciprocates a piston which blocks (or unblocks) a valve's ports. This prevents hydraulic fluid from returning to the master cylinder but allows the fluid to pass from reservoir to the brakes upon depressing the brake pedal. When the hydraulic lines are blocked, the brakes are locked and the vehicle cannot be moved. When the valve's ports are unblocked, fluid flows normally so that the operator can operate the vehicle's brakes.